


The Greatest Show Unearthed

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by this confession - " I was listening to the song “The Greatest Show Unearthed” by Creature Feature and now I can’t stop thinking about Loki dressed like a ringmaster-green and gold tails, tophat, that devilish smirk inviting you to step into the tent"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Show Unearthed

"Come one, come all, step inside of the tent, step inside of the tent and see Ringmaster Laufeyson perform tricks before your very eyes!" one of the circus freaks - freaks used lightly, they were more like abominations - announced, holding it's cane out and it's movements overly exaggerated.  
"You there, young one, come and see the Ringmaster perform illusions that will leave you begging for more!" They called out, beckoning a young child to walk to the tent, and peering inside.  
"The Ringmaster doesn't like to be kept waiting, little one. Do step inside - it's a show you won't want to miss..." he laughed, almost maniacally, and the child's mother pulled them back, shouting abuse at the lurer.  
"How about you, you seem like the person for magic - you've been looking over at the booth for quite a while now," the freak called to you, and you looked around, noticing nobody else there.  
Their fingers made a 'come hither' motion and you mindlessly found yourself stepping towards the tent, peering inside, and then taking a few steps back. "It's quite dark in there... I think I'll come back later," you say, stepping backwards and turning away, only to choke on the green coloured smoke, coughing as you accidentally inhaled it.  
"What's this? A person not wanting to see my act?" A new voice announced, and you turned back to face them, your neck craning up as you attempted to look them in the eye.   
"I-it's...it's not that I don't want to, it's just...it's dark, and I've got nobody to see it with," you stammered out, not wanting to argue with the figure who you assumed was the Ringmaster.  
The figure bent down, and with a sly smirk, said, "Oh, this is more of a show you'd wish to see alone," he grinned, turning to the side and opening the tent flap, and you could hear the feint sound of music in the background, and not your ordinary circus music either.  
"Take a step inside, there's lots to see, and not a lot of time to do so..."  
The dark enveloped you and you found yourself stepping into the tent, his small, yet darky evil chuckle following behind you.


End file.
